


Pre-game

by sleepyfox



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, M/M, PWP, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox/pseuds/sleepyfox
Summary: A stolen moment in the locker room between Fuji Shuusuke and Echizen Ryouma.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke
Kudos: 17





	Pre-game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this over a decade ago and I don't think I posted it anywhere? Maybe adultfanfiction. I honestly don't remember. I haven't written or read anything for this fandom in a long, long time but I found the file on my computer and decided to share. Gave it a bit of a polish (ha) and here you are.

It was a very strange occurrence for Echizen Ryouma to be the first of the regulars to reach the locker room in the morning. Ryouma valued his sleep over most anything (save tennis, Ponta and Karupin), and getting him out of bed was a job in itself, but somehow he had managed. His mannerisms hadn’t changed much over the past three years, and he would still sleep in if it weren’t for a particular incentive that got him up earlier in the morning.

Still only half-awake, Ryouma’s eyes were heavy lidded as he trudged into the locker rooms, hair in complete disarray, tennis bag slung over a drooping shoulder. He had not bothered to get dressed. A spare uniform – one for practice and one for class – was kept in his locker anyway. 

The tennis bag dropped onto the floor beside him and Ryouma pulled off his T-shirt, dropping it into the bottom of his locker. For a moment he stood still, head tilted down with his eyes closed, feeling the slight breeze from the air conditioning chill his naked back. The beads of sweat that had already started running down his spine seemed to freeze, causing a tremor to ripple beneath his skin.

A cool finger traced the curve of his spine and Ryouma smirked just as a hand snaked around his waist to rest on his hip. Soft lips brushed against his shoulder and he felt them curve into an amused smile. “You’re early today, Ryouma-kun.”

Ryouma hummed noncommittally, tilting his head ever so slightly to allow that smirking mouth better access to the sensitive skin of his neck. There was only one person that he would ever permit to touch him this way. One amber eye opened in sleepy acquiescence, taking in the sight of Fuji Shuusuke kneeling on the bench behind him wearing only his boxers. The eye drifted closed again as the older boy’s warm hands traveled over his chest, stroking and pausing to tease a partially erect nipple. Ryouma made a small sound of approval and Shuusuke’s mouth nipping at his neck curved into an even more devilish smile.

If Ryouma had been more awake he would have recognized it for what it was: trouble. But in his still sleep-laden state, he could only lean into the embrace and surrender to the skillful hands caressing his body. It felt too good for him to push the other away.

A shiver ran through his body as a hot tongue traced the line of his jaw and his brows furrowed as those hands swept down to rest on the waistband of his shorts, a slender finger slipping beneath to rest in the hollow of his hip. “I rather like you like this,” Shuusuke mused against his throat in between open mouthed kisses.

Although the older man couldn’t see it, Ryouma arched a dark brow in question. He was too tired to ask aloud, and that mouth was rather distracting, although the hand that was slowly slipping beneath his shorts was growing to become an even bigger distraction.

“Soft,” the lips murmured, licking his ear. Ryouma opened his mouth to protest only for the other to beat him to it by adding in a darker tone, “Submissive.” Any protest died on Ryouma’s lips as Shuusuke bit down on the curve where shoulder met throat and his head fell back as he moaned.

“Dammit, Shuusuke,” Ryouma hissed, unconsciously arching his back as Shuusuke lapped at the mark he had made on his neck. He was vaguely aware that Shuusuke was marking him again, but for the moment he couldn’t care less. What with that hot mouth latched onto his neck and those talented hands dipping… “Ah!”

“Well I see that at least part of you is awake,” Shuusuke teased, giving Ryouma’s half-hard shaft a stroke.

“Shut up,” Ryouma ground out, gasping again when Shuusuke gave him a squeeze.

Shuusuke hummed, pressing his bare chest against the younger boy’s back, moving his hands so one was splayed over Ryouma’s hip and the other guiding his waist. Ryouma felt the smirk against his skin first, then cold metal as he was suddenly pressed against the lockers, Shuusuke’s hard body pinning him in place. “So submissive.”

Ryouma growled, although it was somewhat ineffective with the light flush that colored his cheeks and the electricity that spread through him at being completely under Shuusuke’s control. He suppressed a shiver as Shuusuke brought Ryouma’s hand to his mouth, nibbling on the fingertips. “I could have my way with you right up against the lockers if I wanted to.”

Biting back a curse, Ryouma turned his head to glare at his boyfriend. The glare faltered slightly upon seeing smoky blue eyes gazing at him even as full lips parted to allow a wet, pink tongue to snake out and lick Ryouma’s shoulder. “Tease,” he grumbled before Shuusuke silenced him with a kiss.

Most of the fight drained right out of his body and Ryouma allowed himself to be pressed into the lockers, the cold metal feeling like ice on his burning skin. Shuusuke kept the kiss light for only a moment before flicking his tongue over Ryouma’s lips and plundering his mouth when they parted for him.

Without breaking the kiss, Shuusuke maneuvered the smaller man around so they were pressed front to front. Ryouma gasped into his mouth as Shuusuke nibbled his kiss-swollen lips, then trailed wet kisses down his throat and chest, fingers dancing over taut skin and then dipping into the waistband of Ryouma’s boxers.

Ryouma idly wondered where his shorts had gone and when Shuusuke had pulled them off but then a hot mouth engulfed him and his thoughts scattered. So what if any of the other regulars could come in at any moment? So what if buchou would make them both run fifty laps for doing this (if they got caught)?

A talented tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, moving upward to flick the slit and Ryouma bit back another moan. Shuusuke was entirely too good at this. Shuusuke moved at an unpredictable pace, sometimes lightly licking the head, sometimes pressing open mouthed kisses on the base, and sometimes engulfing the entire length in his hot, wet mouth.

His thighs were trembling, his hands had moved to fist in Shuusuke’s hair – partly because he knew Shuusuke loved it when he did that and partly because he  _ really _ needed something to hold onto – and the roiling heat in his balls tightened and then Shuusuke slipped his finger inside of him and hit  _ that spot _ . Ryouma came hard with an inarticulate cry, bent almost double as he panted into his lover’s hair, trembling as the older man took everything he gave, tongue pressing just below the head in encouragement.

“Ah!” Ryouma gave Shuusuke’s hair a painful tug when he gave a particularly hard suck on the oversensitive head of his cock before he pulled away. “Bastard,” he muttered, too exhausted and – although he would never admit it to the smug Shuusuke – sated to even muster a glare.

Shuusuke hummed in agreement, nuzzling the younger man's throat and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on Ryouma’s hip. Ryouma stayed still in an attempt to catch his breath and push down the flush that he knew colored his cheeks. At least Shuusuke had had the sense to do it quickly instead of taking his time in driving Ryouma absolutely crazy before finally letting him orgasm like he usually did.

As good as that was, punishment was in order. Ryouma dropped to his knees, slipping one hand down to squeeze his boyfriend’s ass as he bit hard at the juncture of Shuusuke’s neck. Shuusuke moaned softly, blue eyes open and smoldering with the knowledge of Ryouma’s silent promise as the younger man pulled away.

Smirking, Ryouma stood, pulling his boxers up as he reached for his practice shorts. He turned his back on his boyfriend and continued changing as the voices outside grew even louder, signaling the arrival of the rest of the regulars.

A light chuckle brushed against his ear as Shuusuke moved to his own locker. “Tease.”

Ryouma tugged his jersey over his head, kiss-swollen lips curving into a smirk as the rest of their teammates filed into the locker room.

Practice was going to be…interesting.


End file.
